TheDiamondMinecart (Story mode)
TheDiamondMinecart, also known simply as Dan, is a supporting protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, appearing in Season 1 Episode 6, A Portal to Mystery in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Daniel Middleton. History Background TheDiamondMinecart was one of the 5 (or more) YouTubers who was invited to Cassie Rose's mansion. She knew that one of them had the Enchanted Flint and Steel, so she tried to earn their friendship, and figure out who had it. However, she was also the White Pumpkin, who may have killed unknown YouTubers in the past. It turns out that Stampy Cat stole the Enchanted Flint and Steel from Dan as a harmless joke at some point in his life. Season 1 ''A Portal to Mystery'' TheDiamondMinecart is one of the YouTubers who hears about TorqueDawg's death. After this, CaptainSparklez reveals that the mysterious White Pumpkin is looking for the enchanted flint and steel, but he is killed by one of the latter's death traps, activated by a button beneath the table. Then, Jesse, investigates the scene and speculates that whoever pressed the button caused the trap. Seeing that Stampy, Dan, Lizzie, and Lukas are under the button, he/she investigates them with the exception of Lukas, knowing he would never do that. After all 3 interrogations, Jesse points out the evidence he/she has found, but is still not 100% clear who the culprit is behind TorqueDawg and CaptainSparklez's death. He/she can choose to accuse either Stampy, Dan, Lizzie, or no one. Regardless of Jesse's choice, Dan goes into the library, either because he was accused, he's visiting the person accused of the murders (Lizzie or Stampy), or he locked himself up in the library for his own protection. Then, Jesse, Petra, and Ivor come into the room. However, spiders come out as another trap set up by the White Pumpkin. Accuse Stampy= If Stampy was accused, TheDiamondMinecart either gets devoured by the spiders (if Jesse destroyed the peephole where the White Pumpkin (Cassie Rose) herself was looking in) or he gets killed by the White Pumpkin (if Jesse helped fight off the spiders). |-| Accuse Lizzie, Dan, or Nobody= If Lizzie, Dan himself, or no one is accused, Dan survives this and discovers the White Pumpkin's identity, Cassie Rose, who has been trapped in the YouTubers' world for years with a portal but no enchanted flint and steel to open said portal. After this, Cassie fakes her death as Petra, Lukas, Ivor, and the YouTubers (minus Stacy) try do dig her out, with Jesse choosing either to help dig Cassie out or stand with Stacy. After that, Dan, Stampy, and Stacy say goodbye to Jesse and the New Order of the Stone, and go off adventuring. It's unknown where Dan's whereabouts are at this point. Navigation Category:Loyal Category:Genius Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Elementals Category:Envious Category:Falsely Accused Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Category:Adventurers Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Inconclusive Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Fictionalized